


Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Fury

by dc_comic_girl



Series: The Story of Mickey Milkovich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey, POV Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_comic_girl/pseuds/dc_comic_girl
Summary: Mickey couldn't help but try to comfort a hysterical Ian Gallagher, whose boss went fuckin' nuts and shot him.





	Chapter 6: Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story I really appreciate it! I don't own the characters or the dialog from the show.

If Mickey had to choose only one regret in his seventeen years of life, it would probably have to be that he hadn’t fucked Ian Gallagher sooner. Stopping by the Kash and Grab had become a near daily routine for him, and, though he’d never say it out loud, taking it up the ass from Gallagher was probably his favourite part of the day.

Ian Gallagher, for his part, seemed to understand exactly what his role in the arrangement was. As soon as Mickey showed up, he would lock the door, lead them to the back room, pound him hard, and then go back to working. He never tried to make small talk or asked Mickey to take him out for a burger. As far as Mickey was concerned, it was the perfect situation.

It was after one such encounter that it dawned on Mickey just how private their hook up spot had been. Mickey had been in almost every day, and, no matter what the time, Ian was working, and he was working alone. He hadn’t seen Kash working in his own fuckin’ store in over a week.

Ian had already pulled his clothes back on and grabbed the key to lock up as Mickey walked out of the back room, fastening his belt.

“So what? You own this shithole now?” Mickey asked.

Ian turned with a start, seeming surprised that Mickey was even acknowledging his presence without Ian’s dick in his ass.

“Huh?”

“Where the fuck’s Towelhead?” Mickey asked, and then grinned. “He hidin’ from me?”

“Not exactly,” Ian mumbled, locking up the cash register and walking to the door. He held the door open for Mickey, who obliged by walking out.

“He get deported or something?” Mickey asked, starting to feel like he was pulling teeth. This was the longest conversation he had ever had with this particular Gallagher, and it was the first time in his life he felt as if _he_ was the one carrying the conversation.  

Ian pulled the covers down over the windows and locked the door. His silence was making Mickey more and more curious. The reason for Kash’s disappearance must be good if it was making the kid so squirmy. Maybe he really had been deported.

Ian turned around from locking up the store and gave a little start, clearly surprised Mickey was still there.

“No, he didn’t get deported,” Ian mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking in the direction of home. Mickey fell in step with him. Ian turned to look at Mickey curiously.

After a minute or so Ian let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Linda wants him working with me as little as possible.”

Mickey continued to stare at Ian, with his eyebrows raised, awaiting further explanation. He saw the boy look at him out of the corner of his eye, with trepidation.

“She caught us screwing on camera,” Ian finally said, in almost a whisper.

Mickey’s heart pounded double time and his vision blurred before he realized that “us” didn’t mean Ian and Mickey. It meant Ian and someone else.

The initial relief of realizing that Kash’s bitch wife hadn’t seen a video of him taking it up the ass was the first emotion to come and pass. It almost immediately was replaced with surprise – surprise that Towelhead was a fag and surprise that Towelhead was a kiddie fucker. Surprise quickly became rage. Blind, seething rage.

Ian was a teenager and Kash was a grown fucking man. A man who was married and had kids. Sure, his wife was a bitch, but she was still his fuckin’ wife!

_The world would be a fuckin’ better place if every one of those queer fucks dropped dead and rotted._

Well, Kash wasn’t just a queer, he was a pedo. That had to be at least twice as bad. Every time Mickey pictured Kash running his hands over Ian, he felt his stomach clench and blood rush to his temples, which were starting to feel very hot.

Mickey’s mind raced with ways to make sure Kash disappeared for good. Make sure he never came anywhere fuckin’ close to Ian Gallagher ever again.

Very slowly, however, the rage was being replaced with fear. What if someone asked how he knew that Kash was fucking a kid? What if his dad found out that Gallagher was the kid that Towelhead was fucking? What if it all came out that Mickey was fucking Ian too?

Mickey may have had a strong temper, but his self preservation instincts were stronger – they had to be if you were going to survive growing up in the Milkovich household.

“Mick?” Ian asked, and Mickey realized he had stopped walking and was staring straight ahead with his fists clenched and his teeth gritted. Ian’s voice shook him slightly, and he turned his attention back to a concerned looking Gallagher.

“Look, uh…don’t say anything to anyone, alright? It could really screw up his life,” Ian requested, once they started walking again.

Mickey snorted, “The fuck would I care who you bang?”

 

* * *

 

 

All in all, it had, so far, not been a fantastic day.

Jaimie had taken it upon himself to take his entire stash to a party the night before and had gotten so fucked up that he gave it out for free. That meant he was out three hundred dollars and Mickey was pretty sure that was enough for Terry to kill over.

None of that really had any bearing on Mickey, other than the fact that Terry was now in a terrible mood and had been on a war path all day. So, thanks a lot Jaimie, you fuckin’ prick.

Terry had already broken Mickey’s Xbox and put a hole through one of the walls in his room before passing out. Mickey had only hung around the house this long because Mandy had been home, but she had since left for a friend’s house and Mickey was starting to think that tonight might be a good night to spend in the Ghost Town.

Before he was able to fully create the mental pros and cons list, there were loud and rapid knocks at the door.

“Who the fuck is that?!” Terry yelled from his room, and Mickey silently cursed whoever had just woken Terry with their knocks.  

More bangs came from the front door and Mickey yanked it open.

“What the fuck?” he asked angrily.

Ian Gallagher stood in his doorway – body shaking and eyes rimmed red.

“I need to see you,” Ian said out of breath and pleading.

“ _Not_ a good time,” Mickey replied keeping his voice low.

“Who keeps hanging their fuckin’ laundry on my pull up bar?!” Terry called from inside. Mickey turned, distracted, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. When he turned back to Ian, the boy was looking around desperately, like some kind of kid lost at Disneyland.

“I-I don’t know where else to go…”

The desperation was becoming more and more apparent, and Mickey felt his anger soften. Every part of his rational mind told him to shut the door in this kid’s face, but seeing Ian shaking, near tears in his doorway…

“I thought you were working today,” Mickey finally said quietly, careful to look at the ground and avoid Ian’s eyeline.

“Uhh,” Ian replied, shaking his head distractedly, like he had forgotten the entire existence of the Kash and Grab. “Linda’s gonna have my ass. I’m supposed to be there now.”

Mickey brought his eyes up to study the freckled face. What the fuck could have gotten this kid so upset? Frank? No, Frank was always bumming around, fucking his kids over, and Ian had never shown up weeping about him before. Mickey decided it had to be something pretty serious for Gallagher to have come here _knowing_ how fuckin’ dangerous it was with Terry home.

 _He must really need me_ , Mickey thought, but quickly batted the thought away. It was sex. It was just sex.

“I’ll meet you there in twenty,” Mickey said decidedly, and shut the door before Ian could respond.

“Who was at the fuckin’ door!?” Terry called out again, but his voice was slurring slightly, and Mickey could tell he’d be passed out again in another minute.

“No one! Just a customer. Goin’ out,” Mickey called back, grabbing his coat.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Mickey walked into the Kash and Grab, Ian practically ran to the door and locked it. He tugged Mickey by the elbow to the back of the store.

“The fuck is going on, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, throwing his coat across a rack.

“Monica’s back,” Ian replied, pacing back and forth.

“Who the fuck’s Monica?”

“My mom.”

A foggy memory tugged at Mickey’s mind of a woman with pigtails spinning around on the front lawn of the public school.

“She’s crazy – like, **really** crazy,” Ian continued, not even checking if Mickey was listening. He was gasping so much between his words, Mickey started to worry he would pass out, right there in the back of the fuckin’ Kash and Grab. That would be fun to explain.

“She shows up and everything’s good for a while but then she’ll go rooting through our rooms for money to buy drugs, or she’ll tear up the whole fuckin’ house and say she’s spring cleaning as she throws away all our stuff, or she’ll lock herself in her room and not come out for days and days.”

“Ian,” Mickey tried to interrupt.

“One time she got up on the roof, and fuck, she scared the kids so bad,” Ian rambled on, like he hadn’t heard anything.

“Hey!” Mickey tried, waving a hand at Ian to get his attention.

“And now she’s back and-”

“Gallagher!” Mickey finally yelled. He grabbed the boy by placing a hand on either side of Ian’s head, with a thumb on each cheek, holding him still.

“Fuckin’ breath,” Mickey demanded, still firm, but more calm.

He stared at the boy, eyebrows raised, and green eyes stared back. Mickey thought they looked even more green than usual against the red rims.

Ian took in a deep breath, hitching a couple times during the inhale and let it out slowly.

Ian took two more breaths before Mickey realized where the fuck his hands were. He quickly pulled back and looked at the ground, turning away from the younger boy.

“Look, uh, do you want to fuck or what?” Mickey asked, trying to rationalize this entire interaction in his head.

When he looked up, Ian’s eyes were still red, but his breathing seemed more even. He didn’t say anything but stepped forward and undid his belt. Mickey followed suit and turned around.

It would be a lie to say it felt like the other times, because it didn’t. Ian’s pace was much slower, and at one point Mickey was pretty sure he had felt the boy’s mouth pressed against the back of his neck. He didn’t want to say anything about the change in rhythm, lest the boy start hyperventilating again. Besides, it wasn’t necessarily _bad_ different. It just felt a lot more…

It took every ounce of willpower Mickey had not to think the word “intimate”.

_It’s just sex. You’re not gay. It’s just sex. You’re not gay._

Mickey felt Ian’s hand wrap around his. He tried to pull back or shake Ian off, but he couldn’t. He just grabbed the rack tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white. His willpower lost. This wasn’t just sex. This was something else.

He heard Ian gasp softly and pull out. He turned around confused to see none other than Towelhead standing in the doorway.

“The fuck?!” Mickey exclaimed, pulling up his jeans hastily. He pushed Kash into a rack of chips and ran past him. He fumbled with the lock and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey had gotten half way home before he stopped running. He paused by a lamp post to catch his breath.

Well, that was it for him.

He had had a good run – seventeen years was nothing to sneeze at.

Kash would tell someone. If it wasn’t Terry, it would be someone who would tell Terry eventually. And once Terry knew, he’d kill Mickey with his bare hands. Maybe, if he left now he could start a new life in Mexico or something.

Fuck.

Of all the people to ruin his fuckin’ life it was gonna be some fuckin’ paki kiddie fuck-

Mickey paused.

Kash was gay. Kash was gay _and_ liked teenage boys. If he told anyone about Mickey, Mickey would just let everyone know exactly who the local grocer was behind closed doors.

Mutually assured destruction.

Mickey sniffed and stood up straight. _Alright. We can work with this. You just have to let Kash know that_ you _know._

He turned around and started walking back towards the store with as much false bravado as he could muster. By the time he got back to the Kash and Grab he was practically swaggering.

Mickey opened the door and walked in. He couldn’t see Gallagher anywhere, but Kash was stacking some fruit with his back to the door. He didn’t turn around when Mickey walked in.

“Fuckin’ right you keep your mouth shut,” Mickey murmured to get his attention. He saw the man tense and his hands froze.

Mickey picked up a Snickers bar as Kash turned around and walked behind the counter.

“You better _keep_ it shut. You hear me?” Mickey pressed, finally making eye contact with the man.

“Put the candy back, Mickey,” Kash said in a calm even voice. He didn’t look scared. He just looked broken.

The fact that Kash was all torn up over the fact that he couldn’t keep screwing kids like Gallagher made Mickey grin. He opened the chocolate bar and took a bite.

“Mm. ‘at’s sweet,” he grinned, taunting the man. “I like ‘em sweet.”

Kash turned around, in what Mickey chose to interpret as defeat.

“But then, uh… so do you, huh?” Mickey asked, letting out a laugh. He turned to go, comfortable in the fact that he had won. That coward would never have the balls to tell anyone what he saw. Not if his own neck was on the line.

“Put it back. Now.”

Before Mickey even had a chance to turn around, he heard a gun go off behind him, and felt a bullet whiz by. A jar of salsa at the end of the aisle exploded as the bullet hit it.

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed, turning around to face Kash. He had a gun pointed at Mickey and his hand wasn’t shaking this time. He shot again and hit a bag of chips to Mickey’s left.

“Kash, what are you doing?!” Ian shouted, suddenly appearing at the back of the store.

“It’s a fuckin’ Snickers bar!” Mickey yelled in disbelief, pretty sure the man had lost his mind.

Kash fired a third time, finally hitting Mickey. The bullet passed straight through Mickey’s thigh, right above his right knee.

“Fuck!” he yelled, falling to the ground.

“Holy shit!” Ian shouted in shock, looking back and forth between gun wielding Kash and floor bound Mickey.

“Jesus Chr- Gah!” Mickey groaned, more out of shock than anything else.

“Hey, you okay?” Ian asked, sliding down onto his knees next to Mickey. Mickey wanted to tell him that was a stupid fuckin’ question but couldn’t formulate the sentence.

“Fuck,” Mickey gasped, pushing the heel of his palm into the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Hey, hey, listen to me, listen to me,” Ian whispered, grabbing the side of Mickey’s head, thumb on his cheek.

“You fuckin’ suck!” Mickey yelled over Ian’s shoulder at Kash.

Kash had lowered his gun and was dialing into his phone.

Ian kept trying to move his head into Mickey’s eye line. “Hey, it’ll be okay. The ambulance will be here soon,” Ian said, moving his left hand from Mickey’s head to put pressure on Mickey’s thigh.

Mickey, however, suspected that Towelhead was not, in fact, on the phone to call for an ambulance.

“Go. Get the fuck out of here,” Mickey growled at Ian, starting to shake off the shock.

Ian looked taken aback and slightly hurt, like Mickey was blaming Ian for having a psycho for a jilted lover. “Mick, I-”

“Go! The cops find you here, they’ll throw you in foster care,” Mickey ordered, shoving Ian off him and in the direction of the door.

Ian fell back on his heels and, for a minute, Mickey thought he looked relieved or touched or some other bullshit. Then he pushed himself up and ran out the door.

Mickey lay back on the ground, leg still throbbing, waiting for the inevitable. He heard soft whimpering sobs coming from behind the counter and looked up to see Kash crying into his hands. Mickey rolled his eyes and lay back again. It was fuckin’ embarrassing that he was taken down by such a pussy bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please comment, I read all of them. Sorry for the fairly short chapter, but I want to get more than one out this weekend, so I wanted to get this one out as quickly as possible. 
> 
> I'm excited to write the retcon chapters for season 2, because Mickey wasn't in that season a whole lot so I'm hoping there are more places to fill in original plot points (and preferably more interaction between Mickey and Ian/Mandy/other characters).
> 
> Anyway, keep rocking!


End file.
